


Warmth

by Midotaka16



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midotaka16/pseuds/Midotaka16
Summary: Victor catches Yuuri off guard and finally gets to see his room.





	

“Hey Yuuri, can I look at your room? We’re friends right? I’m going to be your coach, so we should know everything about each other. You should let me get to know you better.” Victor asked slyly, knowing that Yuuri was distracted by his book. 

“Hmm?” Yuuri didn’t look up from the book he was reading. “Sure.” He said absently, turning to the next page. 

There was a brief pause of silence as Yuuri realized what he just agreed to. “Wait, what? Don’t do it!” he yelled in alarm. 

But it was too late. Victor was gleefully speeding down the hall, shouting. “You agreed, you agreed!” Yuuri slammed the book down on the floor and scrambled after the Russian. 

By the time Yuuri burst into his room, huffing, Victor was already staring at the pile of posters of himself in various poses. There were obscure ones from when he had first started ice skating to the one from a photo shoot a few months previous to his fifth Grand Prix trophy. Victor saw the worn edges of posters that were obviously treasured. There was a warm feeling spreading in his chest, and Victor ducked his head away from Yuuri’s eyes. Yuuri was such a cute boy, and had a passion for ice skating that Victor had missed after competing for years. To have someone like Yuuri look up to him…

“I’m so sorry! I’m such a creeper I know, please don’t hate me! I’ve just looked up to you for a really long time.”

Victor didn’t turn around and Yuuri was starting to sweat until he saw that the tips of Victor’s ear’s——were red? 

“Victor? Are you okay?” He tried to get a glimpse of Victor’s face but he kept turning away. “Are you embarrassed?” Yuuri finally got a good look at Victor’s face and saw that the normally suave look was replaced with a bright blush. 

Victor covered his face with his hands. “I saw the video of you imitating my movements in “Stay Close to Me,” but I can’t believe you admired me so much.” 

Yuuri gained some confidence and took advantage of the opportunity to tease Victor. “So you ARE embarrassed. In a good way right? Aren’t you used to this by now? I would think that with all your many fans, you would be accustomed to this.”

Victor regained his composure and leaned forward, whispering into Yuuri’s ear. “Well none of them have been as adorable as you, so it’s different.”

As Yuuri blushed and fell backwards, Victor giggled loudly to hide the joy blossoming in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to read one where Victor is embarrassed/happy when he finds out that he was Yuuri's idol so....
> 
> Also, if anyone has any Victuuri headcanons, please tell me because I want to write more fanfics, but can't think up of any. I just know I'm tired of seeing smut.


End file.
